


Hot Rod of Justice

by Kwehn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Older!Gladio, Police Officer Gladio, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehn/pseuds/Kwehn
Summary: “Are you gonna frisk me now, Officer? Search my body for any incriminating evidence before showing me how you punish bad girls?”The burly man growls as your ass shakes teasingly, managing to brush against the front of his slacks before he takes a step back to cut off the contact. The grasp on your wrists tightens, drawing a pained yelp from your throat before a gravelly voice warns, “I’d hold my tongue if I were you, sweetheart. You’ve got no clue what you’re getting yourself into.”[Gladio x Reader]





	Hot Rod of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio was always a bit harder for me to write, for some reason, but with this I feel like I'm getting a better grasp on his character. I hope y'all enjoy, cause this took me a lot longer to write than it should have, haha!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: sylleblossompetals.tumblr.com ♥

The melodic chirping of birds draws you from your slumber, sunlight lulling you out from underneath the irresistible warmth of the duvet curled around your body. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you notice the bedroom is markedly absent of your boyfriend of three years, Gladiolus. A glance to the right of the room provides the sight of the bathroom door closed, steam curling out from beneath the crack above the floor.

You reach for your phone sitting on the nightstand, unlocking the screen and opening the weather app. The forecast reports the beautiful, sunny day ahead, and you quickly switch over to the messenger app, gushing to your group of friends that the plans you’d made a week prior wouldn’t be rained on. It was surprising how quickly the notifications dinged with replies, considering the sun begun its ascent not an hour prior.

Placing your phone down on the bed, you tread lightly over the plush carpet to the closet, intent on retrieving your outfit for the day. You pull the closet doors open and flick on the overhead light to assist in your search. Coat hangers are shuffled out of the way as you card through clothes, stopping momentarily in consideration as you eye the crisp, black, short-sleeved police uniform that Gladio donned daily. Your eyes stared blankly as you began to fantasize over how well his musculature filled it out, needing to wipe your chin just in case as you mentally salivated over the vision he made.

The uniform is promptly removed from its spot and carried over to the bed, laid out neatly for when the man in question vacates the bathroom. Returning to the closet to begin your search once more, hangers are shifted across the bar holding them at a faster pace before your movements come to a halt. The dress that caught your attention, a low-cut, skintight black number that would fall no further than the middle of your thigh, took one glance before you knew it was everything you were looking for. The dress, and a matching pair of sexy, strappy black heels are pulled from their respective spots in the closet before the doors are hastily shut.

You set the items on the bed, bustling over toward the bathroom door and giving it a customary rap with your knuckles before you enter. Steam billows out and around your form as you take a step inside. “Gladdy, you’re gonna end up using all of the hot water,” your slight complaint is amplified with the steam as you approach the shower curtain, peeking behind it at the man.

Ohh, the sight he made. The water trailing in rivulets along tanned skin, dark lines of ink tracing tastefully along his back, wrapping around to cover his chiseled pecs and arms. Long brown hair, darkened further and soaked by the water washing through it, hangs limply around his shoulders. The desire to just reach the short distance to grab that firm ass and _squeeze_ was damn near irrepressible. And you would have given into it, had he not turned around to face you, providing an even better view from the front.

“You could always hop in with me, ya know.”

With your eyes sweeping along his body, it took a moment to fully register his words while your gaze is stuck somewhere between those powerful thighs and the scarred chest you were itching to trail your fingers and mouth over. You forcibly snap your eyes up to his burning amber ones, wiping away any imaginary drool from your mouth for the second time this morning before you found your bearings enough to form a coherent response. “I, uhh, don’t think that would be a good idea. Wouldn’t want to make you late for work _again_.”

Gladio’s eyes narrow slightly on you, taking in the dusting of pink on your cheeks as your brain replays the memory of exactly _how_ you’d made him late previously. Down to each last, toe-curling detail. You shake it off as a throaty chuckle rumbles from him, the sound affecting you more than you let show. “My offer still stands, sweetheart.”

Giving him another thorough once over, your smile sweetly before denying once more. “While that offer may be very enticing, darling, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass. I’ve got plans and I don’t wish to be late,” a disappointed look flashes across his face, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared, and it didn’t escape your notice. You lean forward to press an apologetic kiss on those full lips, getting sprayed by the constant stream from the showerhead in the process.

A wry smile lifts Gladio’s lips when you pull away, “Suit yourself, babe.”

He tilts his head under the spray once more, sifting large fingers through his hair before moving away and making to exit the shower. “I was on the way out anyway, so it’s all yours,” the man grips the section of the curtain you’d parted, opening it further and brushing his hard, soaked body against yours as he steps out to grab a towel, wrapping it around himself and leaving it hanging dangerously low on his hips. You bite your lip and reach behind him, palm landing a hearty smack on his ass. Gladio merely shakes his head and laughs as you give yourself a congratulatory pat on the back.

Once the door to the bathroom is shut following his departure, you strip and hop in under the stream of water. The temperature is noticeably less hot than before, spurring you to pick up the pace so you wouldn’t tempt fate and end up freezing. Your hair was lathered, body scrubbed and fully rinsed in record time, so you shut off the shower. Pulling back the shower curtain with one hand and wringing droplets from your hair with the other, you’re faced with another problem as you glance around the room.

There are no towels to be seen on the shelves, and you grumble under your breath at the revelation. Gladio must’ve forgotten to check beforehand and replace them in the usual spot. Stepping out of the tub and onto the soft mat, you shake some of the remaining water from your body before entering the bedroom completely naked.

You feel his eyes on you the instant the door opens, heated gaze burning a trail along your curves as you saunter over to him, picking up the towel he’d tossed on the bed and ruffling it over your hair. You glance up at him from beneath your eyelashes. “Baby, you forgot to put more towels in the bathroom.” He finished tucking his shirt into his slacks, fastening them now and sliding a belt through the loops.

“Maybe I should forget more often, if it means I get to see you walking out like that,” Gladio winks at you, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips before moving to grab a hair tie from the dresser, putting his hair up in its usual ponytail. All that was missing was the black cap, but with or without it his appearance still managed to make your heart skip a beat and allow less than wholesome thoughts to run rampant through your brain.

Making your way towards the dresser as well, you stand before the mirror, bending at the waist to get closer. You peruse the cosmetics laid out before you before going to work on your face, knowing that Gladio’s eyes are glued to your form the entire time. The man cleared his throat, bringing your gaze to him in the reflection.

“I’m heading out now, so have fun with your friends. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

You blow him a kiss, giggling, “There’s not much you wouldn’t do, honey.”

He strokes his hand across your back as he passes you on the way to the bedroom door, “You’ve got me on that. Just stay safe, y/n.”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n!”

The door shuts with a resounding click, and you turn your attention back to the mirror, taking your time with the makeup and grooming your hair. Once you’re finished, you slip the dress onto your body and smooth your hands down the fabric, relishing the snug fit that tastefully accentuates your curves. The heels follow close after, and you’re ready to go. You pick up your phone to shoot a message to your friend who offered to pick you up a couple days prior.

As you wait for a response, you begin gathering a load of dirty clothes to put in the wash during your absence. Humming on your way to the laundry room, you dump the load in the machine and start it up. After a moment, the loud text notification chimes from the bedroom, bringing you back to see that your friend is on the way.

Leaving the bedroom, you go to the kitchen to grab your purse, slinging it over your shoulder and grabbing a granola bar. You decide to check the mailbox while you wait and step out the front door. Finding it empty, you lock the door and close it behind you. The already pleasant temperature was rising slowly as the sun continued its climb along the vivacious blue of the sky.

Tilting your head back in idle daydream, you’re startled from your thoughts at the blaring of a car horn. When you look to place it, you find your friend parked in the street frantically waving out the passenger window to get your attention. “You ready, y/n? Let’s go!”

“I’m coming,” you call back, making your way to the car, sliding into the seat and buckling up once inside. She makes certain you’re safe with a smile before shifting out of park and driving off. Small talk about last night’s airing of DuWaul’s Swag Race and work filled the car over the lowered volume of the radio.

“So you know _he’s_ going to be there, right? I figured I’d warn you in advance.”

You can feel your eyes rolling so hard they could’ve flown out of their sockets and gone into orbit. _He_ is the coworker who couldn’t seem to take a hint that you were spoken for, and incessantly continued his advances on you. Something that Gladiolus didn’t quite appreciate, if the last company party and Gladio’s irritation and veiled warnings towards the man were anything to go by.

“Well, it’s not like I have a say in who goes. I wasn’t in charge of invites.”

She nods her head empathetically, “That’s true, but you shouldn’t have to deal with him if he makes you uncomfortable.”

“He’s not the one I’m there for. I can just try to avoid him the whole time, don’t worry.”

A smile crossed her face, “I’m your friend, of course I’ll worry.” Turning the wheel, she pays close attention to the buildings on the right side of the street before her eyes widen in recognition. “Here we are! Just gotta find parking now, but I can drop you here first.”

You nod your assent as the vehicle slows to a stop, releasing the seatbelt from your frame as you step out and wave a hand at her, “I’ll be inside, then.” She immediately pulls off after the door closes, and you begin walking toward the club entrance, passing a shady looking alley on the way. When you reach the entrance, you’re stopped by a large man.

“How can I help you?”

You offer your I.D, giving the name of the friend you were here for, and he nods, letting you pass. The contrast between the dim, artificial lighting of the club and the sun outside is drastic, and your eyes need a few moments to adjust before you press onwards in search of your group of friends and coworkers. The din of the music thumping at a moderate volume, and chatter of perfect strangers leaves you incapable of hearing your name being called until the person aiming for your attention is upon you.

“Hey, y/n! You made it!”

The owner of the voice taps your shoulder and you turn around, meeting the sparkling eyes of the woman whom the group made the plans for. “Hey girl, happy birthday!” You reach out to give her a friendly hug, which she returns in kind.

“Thank you so much! I’m so happy everyone got together and planned this for me. Y’all are so nice,“ she laughed before pointing towards a large table off to the side of the bar, “We’re all over there, if you wanna go set your purse down. I’ll be out on the floor!” With a pat on your back, she’s gone and you’re left to wander across the sizeable throng of people. Surprising, because isn’t a _little_ too early for this many people to be out clubbing?

Reaching the large circular booth, you place your purse under the seats further back, straightening up and heading to the bar to get yourself a drink. You find an empty stool and seat yourself, pressing your hands to the smooth wood surface in front of you and waiting for the bartender. You glance a bit down the row of people, noting that he’s catering to someone further down the line, so you turn your head back. A sudden blur and warmth to your right nearly startles you from your perch. You press your hand to your chest, attempting to slow the pounding in your chest when you notice exactly who spooked you before they speak.

“Hey there, baby, you come here often?”

Pursing your lips, you scoot to the edge of the stool furthest from your pesky coworker, “I don’t, and I certainly won’t start now.” He takes your rebuttal in stride, wrapping his arm around your waist as the bartender appears.

“Hey buddy, can I get a refill? And the same thing for this lovely lady as well.”

Your skin crawls at the contact, and you can smell the alcohol on his breath as your body stiffens in discomfort. “Remove your arm from around me, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Don’t be like that babe, just relax,” his hand squeezes your hip, sending you off the stool as you grab his wrist and remove it from you. Your escape from the bar is halted as he swiftly grabs your wrist in a tight grip. “Where are you going? I just wanna have a little bit of fun with you.”

“Why are you so persistent? I’ve been asking you for the longest time to stop flirting with me and touching me. I have a boyfriend, take a hint,” tone sharp, you attempt to yank your wrist from his grip, only succeeding in pulling him closer.

The cloying scent of alcohol grows stronger as he’s steps close until he’s practically in your face, “Don’t be a spoilsport sweetie, I can make you forget about him.” The hand that isn’t holding your wrist comes around behind you to grab your ass and squeeze. That’s when you snapped, shoving his body away as hard as you could. The inebriation doesn’t assist when he flails and stumbles, slamming into two people on their barstools behind him and knocking them off.

One of the men shoots up from the floor immediately, rage growing in his eyes as he fists the front of your coworker’s shirt, yanking him up from his heap on the floor.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem? Are you trying to start shit?!” The man shouting in his face only serves to piss him off, as he shoves the man from him.

“Don’t touch me, you dumb fuck!”

The commotion draws the attention of other patrons, turning heads as some jeer at the brewing fight, and others begin pulling out their phones. You step towards the men, trying to intervene before someone pulls you back. A look confirms it’s your friend who’d dropped you off not ten minutes earlier.

“I was right to worry. I’m gone for a little while and there’s a fight? What the heck happened?”

You begin explaining the situation to her before the shouting voices escalate even further, turning your attention back as soon as the first punch is thrown. The circle of people around the two men grows impenetrable as they surround the fight, growing loud in response.

“Oh my god,” your friend digs in her purse for her phone, “That’s it, I’m calling the police.”

You nod, turning and hurrying back to the booth to dig your purse out from beneath the seat. When you return, her phone is out of sight. “There are two squad cars around the corner, thank god. They’ll be here in a minute.”

By now, the whole club’s attention has gone to the fight, a couple of the bouncers are pushing people aside to get to the fray. The wall of bodies just seems to grow bigger and louder in response. It’s not long until the doors of the club bursts open, three black-clad forms rushing in and towards the crowd. A collective shout of _‘Police!’_ has the crowd spreading like wildfire, not wishing to get in the way of the stocky men lumbering through to separate the brawl and haul them off.

The excitement dies down fast, and you can see your coworker and the other man, both bloodied and bruised, held apart and looking regretful while handcuffs are slapped across their wrists. Looking at the officer standing behind the man who was pushed off his stool, you tread closer, “It’s Gladio!” As if he heard your voice, his amber gaze met yours across the distance, brows furrowing as he says something to another officer next to him.

The man nods and claps his shoulder before Gladiolus makes his way over to you.

“So you’re here. What happened?” Pop music begins thumping as if on cue after he states his question. The other officers are removing the men from the building, and you peer up at your boyfriend.

“Let’s go outside to talk, where it’s quieter.” When he nods, you lead him by the forearm to a side exit near the bathrooms that open out into the alleyway you passed on your way in. You notice the squad car parked past the entrance, close to the exit you’d both come out of.

“Noticed one of the men fighting was your sleazy coworker. He probably deserved it.” The mild irritation in Gladio’s voice had you puffing out a laugh as you launched into another explanation of the previous events, leading up to you being out here with him now. His dark brows furrow in anger at your recounting of the man’s actions before you’d shoved him (albeit accidentally) into the other man.

“And that’s how the fight happened.” He steps forward, a strange glint in his eyes that has you stepping back with him until you’re caged between his arms against the car behind you.

“You’re mine, y/n. Your coworker had better learn his place before I put him in it.” Your hands find his shoulders as his gravelly voice rumbles, body pressing against yours. Gladio getting riled up never failed to get you going, the man always released that pent-up frustration on your body in such sinfully delicious ways.

“Glad-“

His name dies in your throat when his mouth covers yours, tongue parting your lips effortlessly and ravishing your mouth. He pulls back, biting your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Who gave you the right to call me that?” The tone his voice takes sends a jolt down your spine, straight to your core, and he whips you around so you’re no longer facing him.

A sharp intake of breath precedes your reply, “N-No one, Sir. I apologize.”

Your wrists are held in an iron grip behind your back, another hand gripping a fistful of hair and forcibly bending you over the hood of the sleek black police car. The side of your face squishes against the glossy finish, hot breath puffing across the surface and fogging it momentarily before it disappears without a trace. You know he expects obedience right now, but decide to test your boundaries.

“Are you gonna frisk me now, Officer? Search my body for any incriminating evidence before showing me how you punish bad girls?”

The burly man growls as your ass shakes teasingly, managing to brush against the front of his slacks before he takes a step back to cut off the contact. The grasp on your wrists tightens, drawing a pained yelp from your throat before a gravelly voice warns, “I’d hold my tongue if I were you, sweetheart. You’ve got no clue what you’re getting yourself into.”

Your lips part with a biting laugh, almost sounding believably unfazed were it not for your current vulnerable position, as you challenge the veiled warning in his statement, “I may not know what I’m getting myself into, but I can think of a thing or two I’d like you to get into me.” Striking amber eyes slit dangerously in response.

“You asked for it, babe.”

Letting go of your wrists, he pushes them up beside your head, biting out a harsh “Keep them there.” He sinks to one knee behind you, calloused hands rolling your dress up over your ass. A chill races down your spine when you feel his nose rubbing along the lace panties covering you heat, burrowing against your clit and inhaling deeply. The stubble on his cheeks tickle your thighs as you whine in embarrassment.

You were beginning to rethink your teasing the man in public and spoke up, glancing around from your compromised position.

“Wait, Gladdy, we’re in public, anyone can turn that corner and-“ A resounding yelp cuts off your protest when the pressure of his face between your thighs disappears and a large hand hits your ass in a stinging slap.

“What did you call me?” Gladio’s authoritative voice seems to reverberate through your body, shaking you to the core as he frames your ass in his hands, taking in the pleasing red mark his hand left behind before hooking his fingers into the sides of your panties and yanking them down your thighs. There was no backing out of this now.

“I-I’m sorry, Officer Amicitia. I just don’t want to get in _trouble,_ ” Your pitch heightens on the last word, as he crouches behind you once more, teeth sinking into your thigh as he wraps his lips around the skin and sucks harshly. Laving his tongue over the blemish left behind, he began, “You’re getting exactly what you wanted sweetheart. Don’t even think about stepping out of line while I’m punishing you.”

The embarrassment within you gave way to arousal, although you were a tad loathe to admit your secret fantasy of Gladiolus taking you in public. Now faced with the opportunity, you find yourself giving in all too easily with an almost reckless abandon.

Gladio squeezes the fleshy globes of your ass with his hands, using them to press you more firmly against the car. His mouth makes contact with your uncovered pussy, slick tongue wiggling over your clit and along your labia. The saliva mixing with your own natural lubricant has you soaked in no time, and it’s a challenge on its own to quiet the moans slipping from your throat. The stubble on his chin scratches over your clit, causing you to writhe and whine beneath his ministrations.

Satisfied with how wet you were, Gladio removes his mouth from you and rises to his feet. The tinkling of his belt buckle could be heard from behind you, and you tilt your head to better watch what he was doing. When his thick, turgid cock is freed from the confines of the slacks, he spits in the palm of his hand, smoothing the saliva over his length as he lines himself up with your entrance.

“Now, this is gonna be hard, and fast. And I’m going to _make you scream._ ” The hand not holding himself reaches for your hair, gripping and yanking it back. Your spine arches with the movement, tilting your head back as he pulled. Your body held taut, you jolt in pleasure when he slaps your clit with his cock a few times. Smearing the blunt head over your folds, the stimulation has you scrabbling for purchase across the hood of the car.

“Please, Officer, I’ve been such a naughty girl,” you plead.

The hand wrapped around his erection shifts to grab the back of your thigh, lifting your leg as he snaps his hips forward, burying his dick to the base and causing you to cry out loudly. Pulling out to just the tip, he ploughs forward once more, setting a harsh pace. The sound of his balls slapping rhythmically against your thigh, his hips hitting your ass with each thrust, and the wet sounds of your copulation hold you transfixed.

“ _Fuck!_ P-please, fuck me _hah…_ _harder!_ Your thick cock is filling me up so good, Si..r,” breathing raspy, your words come out in a near-sob and Gladio grunts at you, pummeling your pussy harder per your request. The pitch of your moans grow ever louder, carrying across the alleyway, but you couldn’t care less if a stranger came across the two of you in that moment. You clench your walls tighter around him, massaging his cock as you listen to his throaty groans.

The heat pooling deep within courses throughout your body, making you quiver from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. The tireless pounding unleashed upon your body is bringing you closer to the edge. “ _Ahh,_ g-gonna cum… soon,” the hand holding you tight by your hair relinquishes its grip, travelling down your body and rubbing a calloused finger rapidly over your clit as your upper body falls lax against the hood.

Crying out at the relentless stimulation, chest heaving for breath, you could feel your walls beginning to convulse before you shatter, screaming his name as you come on his cock. Gladio grits his teeth as you became impossibly tight around him, the squeeze helping bring him closer as his thrusts lose their rhythm. Both large hands of his come to wrap around your hips, pulling you back to meet him as he slams into you a few more times.

The tightening in his balls and throbbing of his rock-hard cock has him pulling out and fucking into his fist. After a few quick jerks, his hot seed comes spurting out over your ass, and he relaxes against you for a moment, rapid breathing slowing to a more normal pace.

You laugh weakly as you could feel your heartbeat pulsing throughout your body. “Well hell, I hope you plan on cleaning up your little mess, Gladdy _._ ”

“Sure thing, babe,” Gladio laughs, tucking his softening length into his slacks once more before opening the passenger door, digging around the glove box to retrieve some napkins he’d always keep stored. Returning to your side, he wipes the cum off your ass and the trail of juices that slipped down your thighs, folding the napkin into another clean one and looking for a nearby dumpster. 

Finally calming down, you slide your panties to their rightful place and adjust your dress to retain some modicum of decency. Your hair was probably beyond saving at that point, you figure, combing your fingers through the strands. When you turn around, Gladiolus stands before you, appearance fixed and an apologetic grin on his face as he pulls you close in a hug.

“Sorry if I was a bit rough, sweetheart.”

You melt in his grasp, returning his hug and reasoning with a wink, “I enjoyed it immensely, don’t worry big guy. What you _should_ be worrying about, however, is getting back on patrol.”

He reluctantly moves away from you before nodding in agreement, heading towards the driver’s seat. “Need me to drop you off at home, ma’am?”

“Oh, Officer, _I’d love a ride._ ”


End file.
